Hell hounds aren't your only problem
by Kindred01
Summary: "What kind of name is Stiles?" "A nickname and be grateful I am even telling you that!"


Hellboy rubbed the blood off his cheek, he looked to Liz and John who both looked like they came second best with a hellhound but in truth, it was a Kitsune that put up the biggest fight. The kid was still hissing and snarling even gagged as they brought him into BPRD, Professor Broom and Abe walked out to met them, they stared at the whisky eyed teen with the fox ears and tail. "I see he put up a bit of a fight?" Broom said.

"He's a dark Kitsune and quietly powerful. He bites John and threw off Liz's fire like it was nothing!"

"Ummm." Broom hummed "You two go to medical get yourselves cleaned up and showered."

In the Professor's offices, they untied the boy and watched as he tried to attack Hellboy only to be stopped by a ring of mountain ash around him. He snarled at them "You picked the wrong fucking boy to kidnap!" He growled as he placed in the ring.

"You need to relax we mean you no harm," Professor said to him,

"Tell that to him he shot me in the shoulder!" The Kitsune pointed to the red demon.

"You were going to attack that boy!" Hellboy hissed at him as he glared at the fox demon.

"That happens to be my best friend and my alpha, you idiot." The teen turned to look at the tall thin blue man and tilted his head and growled as he around him. "Fishman?" The teen asked

"Just call me Abe." He tells him "He is telling the truth, this boy is part of a pack… Oh…"

"What is oh?" Hellboy asked,

"He is pregnant, that is why you attacked," Abe said, Professor Broom, made a noise and shook his head as he moved towards the boy and looked him up and down.

"Give the fish stick a point, you attack my friend and then me what else was I going to do?" the large red man looked away and muttered something under his breath. "When my pack finds me I will enjoy making you pay."

"Don't threaten me!" Hellboy yelled as he pointed his fingers towards the teen, but the boy just smirked as he pushed his hand out and the ring of mountain ash broke.

"You started it!" He snarled as his eyes flashed white before returning back to normal.

Broom walked up to the teen and held out his hand to him "Father don't." Hellboy warns but the elderly man ignored his worries. "I am professor Broom, welcome to the BPRD let's take you to medical to have you looked at to make sure your kits and pups are healthy." The teen tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Call me Stiles." He tells him as he shakes his hand, Hellboy snorted at the teen's name making Stiles glare at him.

"What kind of name is Stiles?"

"A nickname and be grateful I am even telling you that!" He snarled, as he followed the Professor out the room towards Medical. "Oh as you are working with the FBI can I call Agent McCall please?"

"I don't like that pipsqueak." He growled to Abe,

"I don't blame him; his instincts are telling him to protect his pack and his children. You attacked first not the other way around."

"WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON!" He yelled before he went off to see his mate.

Once in medical Stiles eyed up the other two agents who help attack him, he watched the human sit on the bed and wince as the doctor cleaned the area around the bite on his arm. "Don't worry my bite isn't infectious," Stiles tells him

"Gee thanks," John mumbled as he winced again.

"But then again who knows I'm feeling a little mischievous." Stiles purred as he walked over to him and ran his fingers over the bite. John stayed very still as he watched Stiles' fingers trace around the wound.

"Get your paws off him," Hellboy growled

"Relax red monkey I'm not going to hurt him." He tells him as the bite heals itself back up. "Staying human isn't easy, worst cast you die the best case you get turned middle ground your end up like me." He whispered sadly. "I was once human, but that feels like a lifetime ago." He took a step back and John looked at his arm and saw the bite was gone. "You might feel a little off for a couple of days, my bite may not turn people but it can make people feel unwell."

"Um thank you."


End file.
